


Five Hangovers Ogata Prefers Not To Remember

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hangover is remembered with particular fondness. But, for various reasons, these are five that Ogata would like to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hangovers Ogata Prefers Not To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Let's Five! 2013 Edition](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/82168.html) festivities.

1) Opening his eyes, Ogata sees his glasses perched precariously on the nightstand. He shoves them on and turns in bed to notice that the nice girl he picked up at the go event last night was the new counter girl from the salon. Shit. He seemed to recall that Kuwabara-san had been encouraging him to drink more, and had possibly even pushed him in the girl's directon. Well, maybe she could get him tea here, too.

2) There's a glass of water on the nightstand... but it's one he doesn't recogize. In fact, neither the glass nor the nightstand is recognizable. He realizes that he is still in his suit, even the jacket, and struggles to sit up. A bottle of pain killers is suddenly slammed down on the table and Ogata glares at the source. Fuck. Ichikawa. "Don't tell... Meijin..."

She laughs and gestures to the water. "I told you to drink that last night, but you didn't. So, the hangover is your own fault." He tries to glare at her, but he was too appreciative of the pain killers which, upon second thought, may have sounded louder than they actually were.

3) His head is pounding fiercely and there's only a vague recollection of playing a game the night before, though he can't even be certain whom he played. His roommate seems to have already packed and gone and Ogata knows that he needs to get up... but at this point he's pretty certain he'll just pay for the cost of the extra night, even though he'll be sure to leave before then. He freezes in bed and forces his eyes open. Sai... There was something about Sai last night. Why the hell couldn't be remember?

4) He knows before he's even opened his eyes that he's with a woman, and can tell by the scent of her a moment later that it's Harumi again. These sleepovers had gotten more common as the years had gone by, to the point that he doesn't really bother with other women anymore. She's comfortable. What isn't comfortable is the light that seems to weld it's way through the tiny slits in his eyelids. He turns onto his side, facing her, and presses his face against her neck. It dulls the light, but doesn't dull the sound of her murmuring "darling" against his ear. Somehow, he can't bring himself to mind.

5) "Old man~" Ogata mutters as he wakes up to his alarm blaring. The wedding is in... he can't even count how many hours it is. But it's later today and he still needs to fill out his half of the paperwork and get showered and dressed. He'd been planing to sleep well the night before, but Kuwabara had ended up dragging him out for "one last drink as a single man" which had ended up being something of a bachelor's party with various other high dan level players insisting on joining him for a drink. It was an interesting send-off considering that Harumi would be flying with him to China as a honeymoon, though he'd be playing in an international tournament there at the same time where he would see several of the same players. Still, he'd been thinking about it recently with the wedding nearly at hand, and had decided that Kuwabara pushing him to drink had gotten him into this relationship in the first place so he couldn't begrudge him the fun just this once. He stretches his arms above his head and frowns, eyes opening wide as he notices writing on his arm. He tries to rub it off with his other hand, but it's permanent. On his left arm... "Property of Harumi". He sighs and hopes that she'll enjoy it, glad it's at least not on his go arm.


End file.
